Various types of power tools such as a drill driver and an impact driver include a motor capable of generating forward rotation and reverse rotation as a drive source (e.g., refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-76179). A power tool includes a housing, which accommodates a motor. Rotational drive force is transmitted from the motor to an output shaft to rotate a bit, which is attached to an attachment portion coupled to the output shaft. The power tool includes a forward-reverse switch, which switches the rotation direction of the bit, that is, the rotation direction of a motor shaft. The rotation direction of the bit may be manually switched . . . .
In the power tool, various bits may be attached to the attachment portion. For example, a tap (point tap) may be used as the bit to perform threading (tapping).